Losing To Insanity
by ReiMeix
Summary: She had no other choices so she ran from the truth. From her own faults and sadness. Never realizing it was fake. Add x Eve No other pairings at the moment.. Might have a bit of Elesis x Elsword.
1. Chapter 1

**_-Decides to finally post a new story :L and put a poem in it eue-_**

 ** _Eve: Code Nemesis_**

 ** _Add: Diabolic Esper_**

 ** _I love them with each other too much :I... Still love CN and LP though qq_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and story._**

 ** _Aisha: Dimension Witch_**

 ** _Elesis: Crimson Avenger_**

 ** _Welp.. Let's begin o3o._**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Stage

* * *

 _Restricting myself to this dark room,_

 _Away from human society._

 _To say I felt lonely is a lie._

 _Rage._

 _Madness._

 _Feelings as such twirled inside of me._

 _Slowly losing to my own insanity._

 _On this life I have held on for so long._

 _They think I needed self control._

 _Oh, how wrong they are._

 _I need to release this rage that have risen in me._

 _No one would ever understand this hateful feeling._

 _That I need to deal with everyday._

 _If it would be unrestrained,_

 _Would it destroyed this ugly world?_

 _Unable to stand my own mind anymore._

 _I tried many times to shut it down._

 _However there was no weapon to kill myself with._

 _I couldn't do anything but wait until they have to decided_

 _what to do with me._

 _I hate them all._

 _Why are they doing this to me?!_

 _Why can't they understand me!?  
The voice told me in my head. _

_I shivered, trying to not hear it._

 _"Stop brainwashing me." I whispered barely audible._

 _All I heard back in response was a crude laugh._

 _"You know yet you're pretending." It told me with hate._

 _I know. I know. So stop it._

* * *

" _You're insane, they told me."_ Eve whispered, looking at the man sitting down in front of her.

"So you think so too?" Add muttered in a hateful tone.

"I don't mind."

"..." No response came from the Esper as he stared at the Nemesis's eyes.

"Do you want to escape this dread?" She smiled

"As if I care." Add glared

Soon the cage opened. Add looked at it not believing in this woman but step out and ran.

 _He should have him._ Eve thought to herself then left the room that no longer seems to be new but rather old. The grayness on the wall have soon disappeared. Growing nothing but mold on it. The cage have rusted already as Add left with no notice.

* * *

"Is there any reason for this?" Aisha asked, shaking her head at her friend, Apple.

"She have made another person enter this dimension."

"She truly have lost herself, didn't she?"

"She went mad since he left."

"The Esper?"

Apple nodded, feeling depressed of what she is unable to do.

Aisha closed her eyes, trying to detect whatever is left in this cold world. However all she saw is corpses and... Someone she didn't expected.

"She went mad...!" Aisha said in a whisper.

Apple stared at her. Eyes full of confusion.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, having a bad feeling.

"She... Brought him from a different timeline..."

Apple glanced at her in shock.

Aisha cursed snapping out of her dazz.

 _"What do we do?"_ Apple murmured

Aisha held her gaze on the ground unable to say anything.

" _I am going to go look for her."_ Aisha whispered.

".. I'll follow." Apple replied

Aisha showed the nasod a small smile as thanks. Apple smile back. Trying to think of what the Nemesis could have done besides this.

* * *

"..Where am I?" I shaked my head, trying to make this headache disappear. Recalling what happened before he was here. _That's right.. I escaped from that cage because of her.._ Remembering the woman hair and facial features, _she looks like someone in the past.._ Not able to think calmly with this insane headache. I examined my surroundings, only seeing nothing but a broken living room. The flowers on the ground was lying there, unmoving with tore brown curtains. Almost as if a thief broke in the house, stealing everything in it.

"Do you enjoy the sight?" She giggled.

"You're.. Where is this?" I said, trying to hide away my emotion.

She frowned at my tone. "Where is he?" She asked, staring down at me sternly.

"Who is 'he'?" I questioned back.

After a few moments of silence she speaked, " _Where is the insanity you?"_

I was shocked by her tone. _No one ever wants to see him._

 _Let me talk with her._ He sneered, not able to disobey. He took over my body.

"Long time no see, isn't it, Nemesis?" He chuckled, letting out his husky voice. His eyes became dark, smiling at the woman in front of him.

Nemesis face was delighted with joy of seeing her past lover. "Finally, you're.. _Back with me._ I missed you, _Esper_. _"_ She said with relief. She embraced him while, Esper just patted her head.

"I was so _worried_ and _scared that you were truly gone."_ Nemesis closed her eyes, wanting to feel nothing but him.

" _Shh.._ It's alright. I missed you too, my Queen." He whispered softly, realizing the time he can spend with her will be relatively long as long as his other side wouldn't bother coming out.

Wishing to sleep in the Esper's arms, the Nemesis couldn't have wished for anything more. After all, her lover was _back._

"How did the peace treaty go?" Esper murmured, not wanting to lose Nemesis's warmth. However noticing that Nemesis's body stiffened by the question.

"It fail." She shivered in fear.

Continuing she said with anger, "Elesis disapproved my ideas. If only you were there to convince her.. Things would have gone differently."

"It's fine." Esper told her, still patting her body and comboing his hand through her hand.

Eve slightly nodded, not wanting to think anymore than she did.

" _Sleep_ , my Queen. I deal with everything from now on."

With no other choices given, the nasod queen fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Apple..! I tracked them! They're in... _My broken.. Room..?"_ Aisha said out loud as if she is a broken doll.

"Aisha?" Apple asked, snapping her out of her own confusion and shock.

"Yes?"

"Let's stop the two before the Esper and Nemesis goes into a different timeline. Then more chasing." Apple told her.

Aisha nodded understandingly. Yet still confused at why the Esper was at her home... _More like "why is he at our home?"_ Shaking her head and focusing on matters in hands. She followed Apple who was rushing to the house that was tore apart serveral ages ago.

* * *

 ** _Don't know if there's any other pairings yet because I rush through this.. -Admits the truth- -Starts self pity-_**

 ** _Ahem... Hope I can update on every saturday.._**

 ** _Should start writing my other favorite pairings e3e... After this story, I suppose o wo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_There's some Elesis x Elsword here o3o~_**

 ** _Also some more actions from the minor characters such as Apple and Aisha \o_**

 ** _Have fun reading~ Enjoy~_**

 ** _Next chapter be out soon.. Like tomorrow e-e_**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Elsword - Infinity Sword_**

 ** _Elesis - Crimson Avenger_**

 ** _Blazing- Blazing Heart_**

 ** _Rena- Grand Archer_**

 ** _Raven - Blade Master_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot and story._**

* * *

 _They all thought she killed me._

 _She never did._

 _She allowed me to live._

 _For what reason am I still alive?_

 _Is it to stop her from going crazy_

 _as when she lost him..?_

 _Or is this what I am made for._

* * *

Chapter 2: Dimensions

Aisha panted heavily as they were at their destination.

"Running really isn't a talent that I have.." She muttered, knowing that she should have just teleported but that'll be wasting energy.

Apple nodded, seeing how tired her friend but she was completely fine.

Finally entering in the broken building, there wasn't a door. Also the interior if the house didn't shock them. However, they couldn't see the Esper and Nemesis anywhere.

"They aren't here... How come I wouldn't have notice it..?!" Aisha said shocked not believing to fail that they have teleported to another dimension without her sensing.

"Can you look for them in the other timelines?" Apple asked, hoping she can.

The dimension witch replied "Yes.. Just give me a moment to look."

"How long?"

"Most likely around 10 minutes.." She told her, not happy about how long it can be.

"Okay." She told her with a commanding voice.

* * *

"So she is.."

"Tracking us?" Nemesis finished her sentence, waking up from her nap.

"Good afternoon, my Nemesis." He told her, feeling her snuggle against him.

"I love you. I was so concerned when you left me." She whispered not wanting his warmth to fade from her.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. Seeing that the Esper have already created a portal.

"Which timeline?" She murmur softly in his ears.

"The one we belong too."

The two didn't say anything.

* * *

" _Who is she?" He growled, not happy with me taking over._

" _Lover."_

 _"This insane me? Yeah, right." His voice laced with sarcasm._

" _You wouldn't get it. After all, you're still a time tracer." Esper replied, tired of his other self personality._

" _Time tracer..? What do you mean?!" He hissed._

 _The Esper only showed a smiled, devoid of emotions then said "Paranoia."_

 _His other self fell, falling asleep, and no longer moving yet breathing._

" _Have fn from learning the memories I sealed."_

* * *

"Esper?" She said, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, had to deal with him before things got worse." He replied, kissing her to make her not feel worried.

She kissed back then asked "Did you send him back to his memories?"

He nodded. "He should have them."

Entering into the new fresh of air, the surroundings have completely changed.

"Why come to the Velder kingdom?" Nemesis pondered on the Esper's weird actions.

"So I can convince that woman."

"You think so?"

Nothing came from him as the two flew up in the air then got to one of the buildings. Having their drones and dynamos besides them. They saw the sister and brother together. Immediately, Elsword pulled his swords out upon seeing them. Elesis stopped him as they were no longer laughing from their earlier conversation.

"Why are you here, Add?" Elesis said not happy to see her old friend especially with the Queen of Destruction along with him.

"As before, why don't we make a peace treaty with our kingdoms?" Add replied, pretending happiness from seeing his old friend.

"For what reason?" The crimson avenger said back, about to take her sword out behind her.

"So we can help each other when needed." Eve said in a monotone voice.

Elesis glared at her. "Says the woman who murdered her own sister."

The Nemesis was now mad. Surely, pissed off at what the Crimson Avenger have said to her.

"I didn't murder Apple. She's cursed with a bad body. She only have the dimension witch to support her as of now. So don't you falsely accuse a queen."

Letting out a humorless laugh, Elesis told the two " _Leave. Now. I don't want to dirty hands of my old friends as of now._ "

" _You already did, haven't you, Miss Elesis?_ " Esper responded but whispered to Eve, "let's go."

She nodded, obeying to his order.

* * *

Soon the both left the kingdom. Leaving only Elesis with Elsword together.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have consider their negotiation?" Elsword asked her sister, wondering if she regrets her decision.

She shook her head.

"Let's go meet up with Blazing. I'll need to talk to that woman."

 _An old friend._ The infinity sword thought with much distaste. He never really liked that woman from the start they met. She attacked him when they met saying, _"you're not good for Elesis to be around with!"._ Shaking his head, trying to not remember further events on that day. It was too chaotic for her. Thankfully, Ara, the Yama Raja stopped her before things got worse. She did apologize after that though. But Elsword knew better than to believe in that woman. Tiring at it may seem, Elsword had to stay back in the kingdom to ensure that the Queen and King of Altera wouldn't come back. Reluctantly agreeing, there was really nothing to do. Elesis kissed him on the cheek before leaving velder and to travel on the Cobo Express train.

"Elsword?" Rena muttered, seeing her old friend at the Cobo Express train station.

Elsword faced in her direction greeting her.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see Elesis off, she went to meet Blazing."

"Geh. That woman is so hard to convince."

"What you mean, Rena?"

"You see.. I tried to get her to confess to Aren... "

"Ara's brother?"

She nodded. "Ara tried to help too but the plan failed because Blazing is too shy when she sees him."

Shrugging her comment about Blazing being shy, I countered back with, "don't you mean to scary for her own good?"

Rena laughed at me. "No. I don't blame you since you had to eat her fireballs at your face."

I replied with a sigh that doesn't want to remember how horrible that was.

"Well, I was here to take a trip to Elder."

"Why Elder?"

"Just wanted to check on someone" She blushed telling me that.

 _Oh, she must be talking of Raven._ Soon an announcement came about a train approaching, going to Elder Village.

"Tell him I said 'Hi' when you see him!" Elsword told her as she got on the train.

Rena nodded.

* * *

"Oh, he isn't here with you?" Blazing asked Elesis.

"He's scared of you." Elesis shrugged.

Blazing frowned slightly. "I apogized for last time though."

Facepalming at her, Elesis said, "He hates you."

Blazing started to fake pout.

* * *

 ** _Replies to Reviews:_**

 ** _Bablylon1914- Here's the update o3o and Nice to see you reviewing on my stories again~ I apperciate it :3_**

 ** _Elesia- xD Barely any Elesis x Elsword story ewe Also I try to not rush my stories :L.. Kind of hard for me though uwu_**

 ** _DeXypher- Thank you \o And here's the update o wo_**

 ** _Thank you for everyone who followed, favs, and reviews this story :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm not going to ask myself how I'm able to update but meh e-e_**

 ** _Hope everyone enjoys this chapter~_**

 ** _Next update will come in a few day or tomorrow \o_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the plot and story._**

 ** _Many pairings will be shown in this story o3o_**

 ** _Classes:_**

 ** _Ara - Yama Raja_**

 ** _Chung - Deadly Chaser_**

 ** _Tactical Trooper - Tactical_**

 ** _Elemental Master - Elemental_**

* * *

 _Three stands in the forests._

 _One mad at the other._

 _The other happy about her._

 _Another stand in cofusion not uderstanding the relationships between the two._

 _Tension only grew._

 _Before questions started coming._

 _The other one was a.._

 _Betrayer._

* * *

Chapter 3: Tore Apart Friends

* * *

".. First of all, how did you mistake him as my boyfriend." Elesis said with a sigh

"You can't blame me..." Blazing argue back

The crimson avenger shrugged. Then things got serious. "Did you Add and Eve visit you?"

Blazing froze, she shook her head, "why?"

"They visited me, asking for a peace treaty."

"You accepted it?"

Elesis shook her head. "It was suspicious and our kingdoms people were always on bad terms."

"True enough.. The Altera king and queen suddenly demand for something that ridiculous."

Elesis nodded, "can you investigate something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you report me on what's going on in the Altera kingdom?"

Blazing stared at her, "I don't mind.. Is there a reason for this?"

"No, I feel like those two are planning something, wanting my help on it. You know, how it is."

Blazing only glanced away but complied to her best friend's wish.

As the tension lessen up with Elesis asking, "how did things go with Aren?"

Blazing blushed in embarrassment, remembering the last time she tried to talk with him. "Don't ask…" Blazing replied not able to stand her pounding her.

Elesis giggled at her friend reaction but nodded.

"Sometimes, I wonder how everyone grew so apart ever since the demon invasion.."

Elesis stared at her not showing emotions " _Don't talk about that... Chung got killed because of those demons that were still near them."_

Elesis had a dark aura coming out of her with killing intent towards the demons. Blazing realized this as she looked at her friend and quickly said "Sorry.."

"Is Ara okay?"

"She is... _For now_."

"I'm sure she hasn't gotten over Chung's death."

The mood became depressing as Blazing voice was sad while Elesis worried about Ara. Her _friend_.

One was surely to say that the Crimson Avenger lost many of her friends or the ones that turned over _evil._ Such as.. _Add and Eve._

Breaking the silence, Elesis said, "how did she recover?" Never really understanding how Ara got back to her feet.

"Well... Chung's little brother, Tactical somehow saved her."

Elesis breathe a sigh of relief before hiding his emotions again. Elesis had one more thing before she left, is to forget some stuff and be with Blazing, "want to hang out with me in Feita?"

Elesis stared at her blankly then smiled, "okay."

Both left the park bench they were sitting on. Seeing a few kids were still playing in the park. Even though it was a park, it was really only kids chasing each other, playing a game of tag then rolling over and laughing on the vast plains of grass.

"They remind me of you and Ara. It's amazing how different Feita is compared to back then."

Blazing laughed. "You're starting to talk like an old lady, Elesis."

"Never."

Blazing shrugged.

Soon they went to somewhere else.

* * *

"Unexpected. You mean that _Crimson Avenger_ and _Blazing Heart_ our friends?"

"Yes, my highness."

Edan bow down.

Noah looked away before saying, "you can go now. Come back for later news."

Edan nodded slowly and left the highness presence.

Noah cursed under her breath. _Some annoying freaks aren't going to ruin my plans. Speka.. She'll be a good tool and pawn in my plan._ She called over a servant, Elemental that was near her.

"Make Speka come here. Also.. Go check on how your sister is doing. I'll need something from both of them."

Elemental nodded then left her alone. _Let's see how everything will play out now._

* * *

"Hi!" Rena called out to the blade master.

The blade master turned his attention on her and stopped his practice.

"Hello." Raven responded, not tired from his practice but was sweating.

"Want lunch?" She showed her the handmade lunchbox she had in her hands.

He nodded, wiping his sweat off. "Rena, why are you here?"

"I thought I might as well visit you from time to time. Also I met Elsword on the Cono Express Train, he said 'hi'."

Raven just blankly stared before the Grand Archer fed her lunch for him. Raven are it, blushing at her act.

Rena giggled slightly.

* * *

"Should we still do it, Add?" Eve asked him about the peace treaty.

"Hm. She suspects us up to something. Most likely why she won't agree to it."

"Suspect? On what?"

"That woman doesn't trust in either of us because of the rumors and what we did to her brother."

" _She still hasn't gotten over that?"_

Add shook his head.

"But we didn't do it! It was his choice! Why is she falsely accu-"

The Esper told her "It's fine."

"Let's not convince her."

Eve looked shocked at his statement.

"Let's make her obey us."

"How?"

"Everyone have a weak spot, my Queen."

The Esper kissed her on the lips, making her feel weak yet following his orders.

As Add sit on the throne, Eve stood besides her. Almost as if it was the other way around. Add smirked, knowing no one can convince the Queen of Destruction besides him.

* * *

"How is it, Aisha?"

"They're back to the original timeline they're suppose to be."

"Why?.."

"Anyway, let's follow them. I get a bad feeling from that timeline."

"Aisha, you sense something bad from it?"

".. Yes. It's also where my little sister, Elemental is at with Noah."

Apple's eyes widened at the name. " _The Ice Queen Noah?_ "

Aisha looked away but nodded. "She's our _mother_."

Apple remembered about Noah. _That cold woman is their mother..? I can't believe it._

"Are you going to meet them when you're there?"

Aisha replied. "No."

"Sorry. Let's go."

The dimension witch opened a portal that was pink in the inside yet the moment they stepped in it. They were in a forest.

".. This is?"

"Shadow Forest." Aisha told mewing a stern expression.

"Why here?"

 _Shadow Forest is certainty near by Elder but shouldn't we be heading to Altera to confront with Add and Eve?_ Apple thought.

Suddenly a shadow came out of dark trees.

" _Elemental._ " The dimension witch spoke under her breath.

"Hello, Aisha."

Aisha glared at her " _Why are you here?"_

Elemental only smiled.

* * *

 _This is...?_

 _"Time! Try chasing me!" She shouted while I tried to chase her to no ends but was unsuccessful._

 _Panting hard from the chase. I stared at the two kids. The little kid was me...? That woman was..… "Exotic?" I said almost unfamiliar of the name._

 _"I give up." The little kid, Time said._

 _"Boo! How boring." Exotic replied back annoyingly._

 _"Be quiet and let me sleep on your lap." Time commanded before seeing a furiously blushing Exotic._

 _"Fine." She obeyed and sat on the grass, letting Time put his head on her lap._

 _He closed his eyes and was soon breathing softly._

 _Cute... Exotic thought to herself._

 _"... I don't recall having these memories.." Where is this?_

 _Suddenly everything disappeared, the vast scenery and peacefulness didn't last long as my head started pounding uncontrollably. Then somehow everything came back to me. She died then the insanity part of me..._

 _Came to life._

 _"Oh no. She lived, Time."_

 _Hearing the insanity part of me talk, I snapped out of my memories._

 _"What do you mean? She died! Even the doctors said she didn't live!"_

 _"They were hiding her. She was a nasod. In short a robot. You just didn't know that part because she kept it as a secret from you. Scared of what would happen to your relationship with her if you knew."_

 _"A nasod..?"_

 _"Dangers to human society. They experimented on her and researched her. Although she's still alive."_

 _"...…"_

 _"Search for her. Please."_

 _The Esper didn't know what to say to Time. "Why?"_

 _"Because.. I.."_

* * *

 ** _Replies to Reviews:_**

 ** _Babylon1914- Thank you o wo And yep e-e Jumping through the timelines together~~_**

 ** _KoruKon- Add really does need to give more attention to the queen :L xD_**

 ** _The more reviews I get, the faster I update ouo~_**

 ** _As always I appeciate everyone for following, favs, and reviewing on this story~_**

 ** _Also I left it at a cliffhanger eue_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I updated. Really short chapter... Well continue updating if I'll stop being lazy as hell..;;**

 **Welp enjoy it ;^; I'll continue my best on updating e3e**

 **Disclaimer: Plot belings to me, characters doesn't.**

* * *

 _Maybe he pitied him yet for the Esper to feel such thing_

 _was near impossible. Yet he decided to do it._

 _Perhaps Eve's feelings was rubbing onto him._

 _Implanting them into his heart._

 _Even though he understood his younger self._

 _Once loved him and maybe even now._

* * *

 _"Loved Exotic." Time told his older self._

 _The Esper revealed no shock as if he already knew about his feelings._

 _"Fine." Esper replied back. Not showing any reaction_

 _His younger self only smiled before vanishing._

 _Exotic will die soon. Add sighed, knowing that even though he didn't tell Time._

 _She should be at that place. Where she was playing with Time. Guess it wouldn't hurt to do Time a favor. He'll die with her. Add smiled insanely, revealing his happiness and true nature that he have shown in a different timeline. Or rather to society._

* * *

"Please drink this." Lime smiled, giving the teacup to Elsword.

"Thanks as always, Lime. Although isn't it your day off today?"

Lime replied, "no", feeling nothing.

"Somehow.. I feel dizzy..." Elsword said before falling on the table with the spilled cup.

"Good job." A voice said behind her.

Lime cursed soon demanding. "Give me my sister, Amelia back..!"

Soon Add opened a portal, Eve came out, letting go of the Archer in her hand that is still alive but asleep. Lime breathe a sigh of relief then grab her Archer and left Eve, Add, and Elsword in the room.

"Was that truly necessary?"

Add shrugged. "Better than the other ways we planned."

Staring at Elsword, Eve commanded her drones to carry him.

Following Add inside his portal, the Nemesis wanted the Esper affection and touch. More than ever. _It was almost as if he's ignoring her._

Add noticied how Eve had a sad face, asking her, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She whispered unemotionally and fixing her expression back to the way it is.

Not believing in her words the Esper kissed her, hoping it'll make her feel better. Then slip his tongue in.

Eve blushed, her stoic face once gone and now wishes for more. Fighting with his tongue, finally they broke it up. Gaining their breathes back.

"You look sad." He murmured, surprising Eve.

Telling the truth, Eve said, "I want more of your affection..."

Esper laughed when he heard her, but caressing her cheeks, knowing that she always loved when he touched her.

"Eve… I love you." Esper whispered in her ears, not wanting their relationship to break.

Eve could only nod, relief that he still loves her.

"Let me stay in your arms." Eve rested her head on the Esper's chest.

"You sleep too much, my Eve." Add smiled, however Eve already was breathing softly.

Add noticed the drones worries soon telling them. "She's sleeping."

The drones whirled as if they were glad before carrying the unconscious Elsword again. Add showed a troubled expression, picking up Eve on his back with the help of his dynamos.

* * *

"Where's Elsword?" Elesis asked the maid that was in charge of the cleaning the castle. Coming back from her visit to Blazing. Although it was already almost nighttime.

"He should be in his room."

Elesis left the maid, letting her do whatever she had too. Upon entering the room, Elsword was nowhere. Only a spilled tea could be found. Elesis cursed, already knowing who had done this and headed to Altera.

" _Add and Eve..! You'll pay."_ The Crimson Avenger said, showing a red aura around her.

* * *

"I only came to meet you, my dear sister." Elemental said at Aisha. Occuring her wrath and hatred for her.

"Really funny. You abandoned me for that forsaken mother of ours!" Aisha mocked at her sister.

A frown showed on Elemental's face. "You don't understand. Our mother tries to help us but you never seem to realize it, almost faking the reality she have shown us."

"Don't you mean fantasy? You and I both know how she really is.. Yet you're…"

Apple was left out, giving confusing looks to Aisha and Elemental. Unable to understand the situation, she watched it. Going into attack mode if any fighting were to occur. But nothing happens. Elemental shortly left with her frown remaining.

"Aisha..?" Apple told her, getting out of attack mode.

Aisha didn't say anything. Only replying "Let's go." Having her head hung down no longer showing any expression. Then Ent appeared.

Apple immediately went into attack mode about to kill Ent yet Aisha smiled at him. A friendly smile, baffled by the action. Apple stopped and Ent didn't attack.

* * *

 **Feel like that was a cliffhanger :v Meh**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: Be my editor 8D**

 **DeXyper: I did update, let's hope I'll update more..**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows :D**


End file.
